1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of art found generally in the Class entitled "Surgery" and particularly to the art in which flow control is provided for disposable vaginal douches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Selectable valve control performed by a simple manipulation is well known. In particular are rotation of a stem portion as is found in oil and margarine containers and also in lighter fluid containers is well known. The valve control used in dispensers such as used in and by syrup dispensers and the like are also well known. These syrup containers and their slide valves are usually open when pulled outwardly and closed when at the inner limit.
Douch devices have often operated on the premise of reusability or of a kit which requires filling with liquid just prior to use. This invention contemplates such a douche device but the slide valve control portion is adapted to be closed when the stem control is at an outer limit and is open to fluid flow when the nozzle is pushed inwardly to near or at the inner limit of movement. This valve control has a small detent by which the slide valve is secured in the closed condition and accidental dislodgement is minimized.
In applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,080 at FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 a slide valve is depicted, but this slide valve has a key to prevent turning of the portions forming this valve and said valve is closed when in the inner position or condition. The slide valve of the present invention is provided in the stem portion of the nozzle.